1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adhesive film strip for temporary bonds, where the bond is separated pulling on the strip in the direction of the bond plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adhesive film strips of this type are known. For example, DE 3 331 016 A1 and DE 4 222 849 C1 describe elastic adhesive films for temporary adhesive bonds which allow a bond produced therewith to be separated without leaving a residue by simply pulling the adhesive film out of the adhesive join parallel to the bond plane. A specific application of these adhesive films is described in DE 3 714 453 C1. WO 92/11333 describes, inter alia, adhesive films for corresponding applications, where the adhesive films employed have low elasticity at the same time as high extensibility, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,312 likewise discloses an adhesive film of this type which, in similar manner to WO 92/11333, has a base film which is coated on both sides with self-adhesive composition and which is highly extensible, but nevertheless fairly resistant to tearing.
However, the adhesive systems described in the, abovementioned patents also have a number of disadvantages:
If one of the bond partners comprises a very sensitive material, at least partial damage to this material can occur at the end of the separation process. PA1 Again at the end of the separation process, partial tearing of the adhesive tape at its end can occur, resulting in adhesive residues remaining on at least one of the bond partners, i.e. the bond cannot be separated in a totally residue-free manner, in the worst case a bond remains between the bond partners and the bond partners must be separated in such a way that one or even both are damaged.
These disadvantages are of considerable importance for practical use, and in particular a user who finds that his bond that he thought to be reversible thus becomes irreversible due to tearing toward the end of the separation process is probably lost as a customer forever.
The object of the invention was to overcome these disadvantages, in particular in the case of product types consisting of adhesive composition, while the highly tear-resistant film base in other product types affords somewhat greater insurance against tears, although the problems mentioned also occur therein.